


Dollhouse

by AnonymousDoll1014



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDoll1014/pseuds/AnonymousDoll1014
Summary: (Y/n) gets sent to a mansion for no reason, until she goes back to who she truly was before she ran away.D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-EI see things that nobody else sees.Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers doesn't belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owner. I only own half the plot (I think).
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) P.O.V.

I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see, and discovered something that I wasn't meant to discover...

What was it? I discovered that Komori dude who worked at a church abandoned his daughter. Eh. Not much of a crime. According to him, it is, so he's sending me off as well, and I get no say in it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset because I'm just a bit mad since he said I was staying with Yui. Ewww! I only agreed to go because Mr. Komori promised free food, and free stay...permanately. Of course, I couldn't say no to free food...could I?

What I saw? Not entirely sure, Mr. Komori just said I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see, while hissing like a snake. He reminded me of a teacher in my primary school who hissed at me during camp because I couldn't sleep, and started cartwheeling around the cabin, while going out on strolls with my friend to the bathroom, since there wasn't one in our cabin. After that, I got so scared that I fell asleep. Weird thing was, the teacher was still dressed in her day clothes in the middle of the night. Oh well. Who cares. Teachers are weird that way.

Talking about weird teachers, my Science teacher is worried about my mental health for some reason...  
Everybody thinks I'm so creepy and violent...meh, idc.

Back to the original topic...

I am now in this really fancy looking limousine, eating cheesecake. While I was eating my fifth slice, I felt a big shadow loom over the car. When I looked up, I saw a gigantic mansion. Like...the Heartfilia Mansion...or...the Phantomhive Mansion. Only the size. Not the design. Oh hell no. It looked a little creepy if I was being honest. Eh. Who cares.

Unfazed by the darkness, I took out my luggage from the trunk, Daisy, my teddy in arm, and walked towards the huge doorway, when a big gust of wind blew through my black hair, and black lolita dress, blowing the hat that was on my head towards the doorway. I bent down to pick my hat up, and the door slowly creaked open...


	2. Chapter 2

A dollouse must have dolls.

The door swung open, and I bounded into the dim house that I was staying at forever. It was lit by flickering candles that weren't doing their job of lighting up the place very well when I was met by the funniest sight. Yui fainting. Lol! I just stood there, clutching my stomach and laughing when a male voice called out, "Who's there?"

I turned around, coming face to face with a grinning dude who had blood dripping down his chin. My eyes widened, "Ayato!"

Then, I started laughing again. Yay! I finally get to see Ayato again after all those years! The redhead looks at me, confused. I just kept on laughing like the crazy psycho that I am. That's when the other five teleported in, hearing my laughter. When I finally calmed down after a few minutes, my tummy hurt from all the laughing. After a few deep breaths, I looked up, eyes landing on a dude with purple hair, clutching a teddy bear. I grinned widely. Yasssssssss! They looked at me, a little creeped out.

The first one to break the silence was Yui, who had woken up from my laughter. She looked at me and her eyes widened, and she started crying tears of joy, "My saviour! Father has sent you to come to save me, didn't he? Finally! I can finally get out of this hellhole!"

I looked at her in disgust, and gestured to my luggage, "Shut up, Pooey. I was here for the free food, and to see my brothers again."

Then, her tears of joy turned into tears of sadness. Eh. Who cares. Finally, being the dumb person that she was, she finally noticed the vampires standing around me, and she looked at them in fear.

Tch, coward.

After that, a dude with a black fedora hat on spoke up, "Looks like we have a new plaything other than Bitch-Chan."

I had to do everything that I could to hold in my laughter from Yui's wonderful nickname that I think suited her very well.

"Yeah, Pancake did start to get really boring."

That was it, this flat chested piece of poop finally gets the nicknames that she deserves. Yesh!

This dude with glasses pushed his spectacles up in a smart manner, and cleared his throat, "Ahem. Could you please tell me why you are here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know myself what the real reason is, but my reason is because of the free food that her father had promised me." I replied, gesturing at Pooey.

I walked up to a random vampire and leapt onto him, and hugged him, which happened to be the first vampire that I met. Surprised, he stumbled a bit, before steadying himself.

"See? She belongs to Yours Truly!" He announced proudly.

I rubbed my head on his chest and went all neko mode, while my neko ears popped out of nowhere, and my tail wriggled in delight. I purred. "Meow~!"

When I opened my eyes, they were gold instead of red, and when I smiled, I had fangs in my mouth.

"Ayato-kun~! Do you really not remember me, your younger sister~?"

Yui just looked at me as though I was some kind of mutant spider she just found on her toilet seat when actually she is.

The other vampires just looked at me weirdly. I guess they think I'm a little strange since I became more childish after I ran away. That's because I'm so awesome!

First one to finish staring, four-eyes cleared his throat, "Ahem. Where are my manners! I am sorry, but I have failed to mention to you earlier our names."

I turned around when he started to introduce the name of his brothers. How did I know they were brothers? Because I'm awesome. Simple as that.

"This is the eldest son, Shu-"

I cut him off, "I'm sad, do you guys really not remember me?"

Everybody finally realised after my statement to Ayato and Reiji, that I, the fabulous (Y/N), has finally come back home!

I looked at him, and I giggled. He just sighed, as he asked someone to take my luggage away for me. I watched as they slinked back into the shadows.

I looked around the room and decided that the person that I would cling onto today would be Ayato, the boy who I hugged for no reason. So, I clung onto his torso, "Ayato~! Can you show me around the mansion~? I'm afraid that I might get lost since I don't remember much of the mansion~!" I said, acting all whiny, and went all neko mode again.

He nodded, and wrapped his arm around my waist, before leading me away. I turned around and flashed a smirk at Pooey, before I walked away, leaving everybody dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolls can be broken.

I decided that I stay in my neko version for the rest of the day, because why not?

Ayato gave me a tour of the mansion and left me in my room since I asked him to. My room had light yellow walls. I decided to look into the wardrobe and saw all the clothes already arranged and paired together. I pulled up a yellow dress that came off the shoulders, that was paired with white and gold high heels.

Since I have a photographic memory, I remember where everything in the mansion is, but I pretended to be clueless, just for fun. I grabbed Daisy, and went to Kanato's room, and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened, to reveal Kanato, and his cutesy little room that had purple and black everywhere. He was currently in the middle of a tea party, judging by his room, that had a table in the middle of it, with seats circled around it. On the table were all different types of treats, and there, I saw Teddy sitting on one of them.

"K-Kanato, I'm sort of lost, and I only remembered where your room was...can I join your tea party?" I asked, with my best kitty eyes, and my neko tail wagging.

Kanato smiled, and let me in. "Wait, let me just get another two chairs first." He said.

I nodded, and sat down on his bed, looking around the room. Nothing much has changed, except for the fact that I haven't been in here for so long, and the fabulousness has all faded away. Of course, Kanato is still fabulous, just not as great as me.

Daisy and I sat down in our seats at the table, while Kanato poured strawberry tea for both of us. "Man! I haven't seen you in a while!" I said to Teddy.

Teddy just chuckled and went back to drinking his tea.

Kanato sat down, and we started feasting on the treats, while I was catching up with Teddy, Kanato was chatting with Daisy.

Once the tea party was over, I went back to my own room and changed into my black nightgown.

It looks sort of like Yui's, but it's black, with a red rose at the front, instead of pink, with a pinker bow.

After that, I took out my phone and called someone.

<<>><<>><<>>

"(Y/n)! Wake up! It's time for school!" My butler woke me up. He is a demon butler. When I left the Sakamaki family, my demon butler, Ren, disappeared, since I didn't need him anymore in my new life. Of course, my brothers know about him, and they don't seem to mind...most of the time. If there were any complaints, I haven't heard them...yet.

After I came back home, Ren came back, since I needed him again. Yay! He's so awesome! I just wish Sebastian was my butler though...

"Hurry up Princess! You leave in two hours! You still have to take a bath, get dressed, and put on your makeup. After that, you still need to do ten minutes of stretching, and go eat lunch with your siblings!"

I ushered him out of the room and undressed, ready to take a bath.

<<>><<>><<>>

After twenty minutes, I stepped out, dressed in my school uniform.

After twenty minutes, I stepped out, dressed in my school uniform, which consisted of a black lolita dress with a red rose on it. I had a red rose clip in my black hair, and wore black stockings, paired with black ballet flats.

Well, not really school uniform, I can't be bothered to follow the school dress code.

I heard a loud crash coming from Pooey's room on the other side of the mansion, and I teleported to her room. It was the room that I used to always like to stay in, so I left some possessions there. I almost forgot about my glass angel with the red rose inside until I saw it on the floor, shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken dolls can't be fixed.

I slowly looked up at Pooey, my hair turning white. I lunged at her and bit her neck, and before she even had time to react, I started sucking at her blood. Since she lost so much blood, Pooey fainted. I got back up, blood dripping off my chin, and kicked her onto the glass. Let her suffer from the pain, even when she's unconscious.

The other six teleported in, while I daintily wiped my chin with a handkerchief that I carry around with me, especially for wiping off blood if things get messy when I feed.

"Princess, what happened here?" Laito asked, as my hair turned black again.

I gestured to Pooey, and Ayato rolled her body off the glass and saw my rose, drenched in its blood. Yes, now, Pooey isn't a human anymore. She is a feral animal.

They knew how important it was to me since it was given to me by my ex, Kou Mukami. He and I are on good terms now, it's just his family and my brothers hate each other since I was all emo for three days. I don't know why my brothers hate them though. It's not like Kou broke my heart, I broke up with him.

But idc, that was over a decade ago. It's not like we care. The feeling was mutual.

<<>><<>><<>>

I woke up from my slumber and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go visit Pooey.

I walked through her doorway without knocking, and I saw her already dressed in her school uniform. I, on the other hand, was wearing another black dress with red lace trimmings, paired with black flats, and short black gloves that formed a 'V' into my hands.

I, on the other hand, was wearing another black dress that was paired with black flats, and short black gloves that formed a 'V' into my hands  
She looked at the things that I was holding in my arms, "What are they?" She enquired like an idiot.

"A couple of dozen blood bags." I smiled innocently.

Being the pea-brain that she is, she didn't hear the annoyance in my voice, "Oh! Are they for me? Thank you very much for giving me blood, so I don't die! That just shows that you truly do care about people other than yourself! By the way, if you are going to replenish my blood, why are the bags empty?"

"Tch, they're for extracting your blood, idiot."

"Oh."

Before she could run away, I shoved a needle into her neck, another on the other side of her neck, one on her left arm, and one on her right arm. Four down, twenty more to go.

Pooey started screaming in pain, I don't know why, because I put a numbing ointment onto the needle. Tch. Attention seeker.

Shu must have heard it, because the next thing I knew, he was on Yui's bed, sleeping, while she was on the floor, acting.

"Shu! Good evening!" I greeted, completely ignoring Pooey's "cries of pain".

He opened one of his eyes for a fleeting moment, before closing it again, "(Y/n)." He greeted back.

"Aww! Come on! Don't treat your younger sister like that!" I poured, then, I switched the blood bags again. They were small. Small enough that they didn't kill It, and big enough to quench my thirst.

Shu opened his arms but still didn't open his eyes. Ignoring that, I climbed into his arms and snuggled up to his chest. "Remember how we used to stargaze like this when we were young?" I asked. That was before he had all his responsibilities. Scratch that. He always did. That was when he snuck out of the house to play with us, while Reiji was being a boob and sitting around and reading. Well, at least he read outside with us, while we were playing. At least he was still around.

After staying like that for a little while, I got up and changed the blood bags one last time, and took the needles out once I was done. It had fainted and was lying on the ground, breathing shallowly. Shu had teleported out of the room, so I walked out as well, over to Reiji's room. We still had an hour left before going to school, so I wanted to ask for a good book recommendation.

"Knock knock!" I giggled while knocking the door at the same time.

"Come in."

I turned the old doorknob that was just polished and pushed the door open and stepping inside.

"Reiji~! I need a good book recommendation~!" I whined, just to annoy him.

Reiji pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Act more like a proper lady, please." He said strictly.

"Aye, sir!" I said, straightening my back, and standing like a soldier.

He sighed and went to the back of his room to find the fantasy genre books that I like to read so much. Then, he balanced it on my head and told me to walk all the way back to my room like that, while he followed me. *Sigh* Proper lady etiquette...

Rule number 3, always walk with your head held high.  
Rule number 130, always walk with a straight back.  
Rule number 245, always walk with grace and look as though you are gliding on ice.  
And so on...

Once I walked down a flight of stairs, down the corridor, and past 63 doors including Kanato's, I finally made it to my room.

I hurriedly shook the book off my head, only to find it in Reiji's hand. He smirked, "You dropped it while going down the stairs. Hurry up and pack for school, we leave in an hour." And he left.

I took Daisy and waited for the others in the drawing room. First to arrive was Ayato. Then Laito. Then Kanato. Then I lost track because I was too busy sharing sweets and such with Kanato, and playing with Teddy.

"Teddy should propose to Daisy soon." Kanato said to Teddy, "That way, you can be together always, and forever."

I nodded along to his words while saying something along those lines to Daisy, "Daisy, be a good wife, and take care of Teddy. You know what happens to Kanato when something happens to Teddy." I said the last bit smirking while putting a lollipop into my mouth.

Finally, Pooey came downstairs, because she was too scared trying to escape through the window. "Hello!" I grinned at her.

"Oh, hello (Y/n)!" She greeted as though she knew me her whole life, which isn't very wrong, but still...

"Who let you say my name?" I hissed, "And why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

She looked down at her clothes, "What's wrong with these? You're wearing your own clothes!" She protested.

I rolled my eyes, "That's different, this is my school uniform. That is not your school uniform."

The others snickered.

"Well then, if you have nothing to say, then I'm leaving. I don't want to be in the same carriage as this piece of crap." I said, flipping my ebony hair, and sashayed away like a boss.

<<>><<>><<>>

I teleported to the Mukamis' car, accidentally landing on Ruki's lap.

"Oof! Oops! Sorry!" I apologised when I realised that I had landed on someone. Then, I got up and sat next to my ex.

"How are you?" I asked Kou.

"Good, thank you. How about you?"

"Never been worse."

"How so?" Yuma butted in rudely.

Ignoring the rude behaviour, I replied to him, "Eve came, and she's being really annoying. She thinks she can do whatever she wants, whenever she likes. She's not even wearing her school uniform anymore, because she thinks that I don't wear mine. She's always attempting to copy me, but I would never ever wear a trash bag the resembles...resembles..."

"A trash bag?" Yuma offered, unhelpfully.

I sighed and nodded.

Suddenly, a genius idea popped into my head, "Do you want her? We have time to plan. I'm thinking of letting my brothers all get a taste of her blood at least once, then I'll give you the signal to take her."

All of their eyes lit up, including Azuma's dead eyes, and Ruki's serious eyes.

<<>><<>><<>>

Once we got to school, I waved goodbye to them and joined my brothers once more. The first period was a free period because I managed to persuade the principal with my great debating skills, so I went to find Kanato so we could bake a cheesecake for lunch.

Putting Daisy and Teddy aside, we started to work.

<<>><<>><<>>

The bell rang just as we were finished so I decided to store it in the fridge.

We wanted to follow Pooey to see what she would do, and to our amusement, she went to the old telephone that broke a few months ago and started using it. We walked up to her, "You do know that the telephone broke 3 months ago, right?" Kanato said, smirking.

It looked down at the telephone and much to my pleasure, a look of horror came across Its face.

"Anyway, we're thirsty."

It cowered in fear, "I-I'll go get a drink for you." And then It ran away like a sissy.

When she came back, she was holding two cups of coffee.

"Don't you know that I don't like bitter things!?" Kanato and I shouted as we knocked the coffee cups out of her hands.

"But that doesn't mean you can just waste the coffee!" It protested.

"I'm still thirsty," Kanato said, as he grabbed It and started sucking on Its blood. I just stood to the side, because I have my blood bags.

Pooey pushed Kanato away. She tried looking for her school bag but she couldn't find it.

I smirked, "I put it on the roof as a punishment."

<<>><<>><<>>

I followed Pooey up to the roof and saw her eavesdropping on Laito, so I teleported up to him and whispered in his ear, "She's eavesdropping."

He nodded, "I know, there's no other person who has a sweeter smell of blood than Bitch-Chan."

Then, he turned around, "Bitch-Chan, you do know that's it's rude to eavesdrop on people, right?"

"Yeah, what do those lunatics at the church you believe in so much teach you?" I said.

She frowned, "I-I was only going to grab my bag." She stammered, inching away from us.

My grin widened, "Then why did you eavesdrop when you were only going to get your bag?"

I must've looked creepy, because she tried to run, of course, being the idiot she is, she ran the wrong way and right into the barrier that separated the edge of the roof and where we're standing on right now.

Laito and I walked closer to her until...


	5. Chapter 5

"You never know what dolls can do." -The Author of this book, because I can make all of these quotes and stuff.

I stopped. Laito looked back, his eyes asking me why I stopped. I gestured for him to keep going while I jumped off the rooftop. I'm sure that he's going to do something lewd so I don't want to witness any of it.

Walking out the school gates, I sipped on the blood bag that contained some other mortal's blood. I only want to save the best for the last. Once I got to the school gates, I teleported to the Mukamis midstep. This time, I made sure to not teleport onto Ruki. The good news was that I didn't end up on Ruki. The bad news is that I teleported onto my ex. Ok, that wasn't bad news since I don't really mind, but I think when I teleported, I teleported to the opposite of him and ended up on his lap, and he was looking at his phone and leaning forwards so I teleported onto him while facing him and sat on his hands and phone, as well as kissing him.

Once we both had realised what happened, I quickly teleported onto Azusa in surprise and nearly sat on the blade he was holding while Kou leaned back, blushing. I felt my cheeks heat up to as I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out so it shut like a goldfish. Thank goodness I didn't drop my drink and I just popped the straw back into my mouth.

I took the straw out of my mouth again because I remembered what I was going to say, "When I give you the signal, I'll hide from my brother and go to school to tell you that you can take Eve," I said, pretending that nothing happened, "I'll fake my sickness in front of my brothers and go to school. Try to avoid them, and at the end of the day, I'll go back home with them."

I turned to Ruki, "Can you please concoct me something that makes it seem as though I am sick and have a fever just in case something goes wrong? Thanks."

I turned to Kou, "Pretend that we're dating again just in case something else goes wrong. Just say that we miss each other and want to get back together. Once my brothers find out that I'm at school, they would ask why, and if I say I missed them, or I liked school, they would think that I'm odd, because I don't like school and I won't miss them, because I need to plan my pranks on them."

Kou nodded, agreeing to the plan, "Then we should start dating tomorrow so it doesn't seem suspicious."

I nodded, hair bouncing.

"What happened to your old (h/c) hair?" Yuma asked.

I turned to face him, "I decided to be an awesome person, and in order to be awesome, I need to look awesome."

Ruki sighed. He told me I should get back home before my brothers got worried. And that's exactly what I did. But before I left, I pecked Kou on the lips and winked at him, before flicking my hair into somebody's face and they sputtered as I teleported to Subaru.

-.-

"Where were you?" Subaru shouted angrily as he punched the wall. Poor Wall-Chan...

"Just gone to see my boyfriend," I answered with an innocent look on my face.

"B-boyfriend?" Subaru stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

He's just showed me his vulnerable side.

"It's Kou!" I said cheerfully, paying no mind to his negative aura. I don't wish to hurt my brother, but I have to do this as per the plan that I had in my mind. No, it has nothing to do with the Mukami brothers and Eve. "Why do you sound so sad?"

Subaru blushed into silence, "Nothing." he mumbled.

I started thinking about my adoption from reading through Reiji's diary, it felt like a stab to the gut when I first saw it, and I'm still trying to process all of the information. The others told me that I am the daughter of Beatrix and Karlheinz, but it turned out to all be a lie (according to Reiji's diary).

I bunched up all my courage and spoke:

"Do you know my real last name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I just realised how short these chapters were? Don't blame me, this is average wattpad length, and I'm still not used to AO3. Also, this book is kinda crappy, because it's one of my old works that I decided to continue again. Uhh...cya...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction/book on AO3, and uh, idk what else to say?


End file.
